One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 5
Chrono and the mysterious man make their way through a dark and wet cave. "What're we doing here?" Questioned Chrono. "I need answers NOW!!" She barked. "Keep calm Time Lord. We're almost there." They continued to trudge through the cave until they saw a glow at the end. "We're here." Chrono becomes faint with every step closer. Blood begins to trickle down her nose. Her vision began to double and her balance faded. She slammed against the wall to keep herself up. "Whats going on here?" "It's just a side affect from the Time Waves you've created." The mysterious man walked closer to the light. Chrono's breath shallowed as she followed. "Oh... By the way, this?" He holds a time bomb, and Chrono freaks out. The man throws it in the air, and it pops. "What the..." "Fake. It has the properties of one, but it's fake." "But my older..." "Fake." "W...what?!" "You see, I need you all here, for something." "WHAT?!" "Easy. You must stop me from ending everything." - "THE RACE IS OFF!" All the ships set sail. Jericho looks over at the Attack Pirates' Ship. "I wish I could've been with them." Hayley out her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry little brother. But for the time being, you are apart of my crew and we're working for Riker. D!! I need you to give us a boost!!" "Got it!" He called as he jumped to the end of the ship. "Waru...WAVE" D extended his arms and blasted a wave of energy that sent the ship flying ahead of the competition. "Hayley!" Roared Riker. "I give the orders here!!" "Hey, I work with ya, not for you." Jericho, looked confused. "You just said that we do..." "He didn't have to be so rude." Riker, fuming, sat back down, and Raz made him some tea. Lester, looked to Hayley, and waved his sword at her. "Don't think that your the boss, girly." "Don't make me kick your ass Blondie." She retorted. - Zero watched as the Riker Pirates sailed by. "Uhh..They're beating us!" Rhea, and Christie, watching, were shocked, and Tack screamed at Rangton. "Make us go faster!" "WE CAN'T!" "Guys!" Fantasia, points at three boats, and they head to the Attack Pirates. "We have friends." - Xander, watching the entire event from his boat, looks at three boats heading to the Attack Pirates. "Hmm... This should be fun. Justin! Get me some popcorn, and binoculars!" - Tack and Kent glance at each other. "I get the left side, you get the right." Said. Kent. He looked at Airi, "Airi. It's time to put your training to the test. Go make me proud!" He gives her a thumbs up. They got closer, and one of the captain of the boats, walked ahead. He was easily 25 feet tall, was heavily muscled, scarred, and was holding a bazooka. He looked to the Attack Pirates, and stared straight at Tack. "Hey... Mr. Tack, can we pass?" He bowed down, and all the pirates at the Attack Pirates ship was confused, with the pirates in the three boats bowing as well. "I don't know what to do." Kent admitted. "This has never happened to me before." "I wasn't talking to you. I was speaking to Mr. Tack." "Sure." The pirate, started to cry, and started to thank Tack. The boats passed, and Kent, shook his head. "Back in my day, pirates would have fought me." Fea, shrugged, and sat down. "Well, people like to live. We have a... Reputation. A bad one. Destroying an alliance of over 50,000 pirates led by a warlord and defeating a guy called the pirate killer might help." "I have a reputation too!! Just....not here...or in this time....wow now I know what it's like to start over." Kent jumped upon the very edge of ship at the very back. "Permission to speed things up captain?" Tack gave him a thumbs up. "Permission granted." Kent slammed his wrists together and pointed them at the sails. "Gia Gia no Senpuuki!!" His hands grew into large curved blades. "Let's rock." The blades rapidly began to spin. The ship gradually gained speed. In no time, the ship was speeding past the competition. - Chrono stood motionless, awestruck. "Stop you?" She asked. "You must be the bomb!!" Chrono flipped her hands upward and two time bombs came to life. They flashed Brog blue light and flickered between sizes. "You see, my power has 3 key weaknesses. 1. I can't hurt people. I can make them tall, or short, but if I mean harm, it won't work. 2. I can't affect people's powers, such as yours. 3. The bigger the power I use, the more I must give up something in return." "Why you saying all of that?" "Easy. Need you to trust me... Again." "Again?" - Brog stood at the front of his ship, behind him were Gale and Drew. A black bird comes into sight and lands on the railing. "They're almost here. In first place are the Riker Pirates. Along with the Bloody Fang Pirates." Gale perked up. "Bloody Fang? Aren't they from our time?" "Yes sir. They must've been brought here as well." Drew replied. "If they're here we can't rule out any possibilities of any other pirates from our time aren't here." Hyperion returned to his human form and say upon the rail. "It'll be alright. We should send Georgiana to deal with them. She's more than capable." Assured Hyperion. "What do you think Brog?" Brog, thinking over it, grumbled to himself. "Terry wants a vice admiral on that, and not you Hyperion. He finds out your here, he'll want to know everything, stuff that you have no idea. Now, go on, and I'll get a vice admiral. Be careful, Riker's tough. Fought Hyperion and I, and nearly won against him." "Alright. I'll sit back and watch the show. But I'll stay ready for battle, call me of you need me." Hyperion transforms into a crow and flies off. - The Beta Pirates are moving fast and just gained third place. The ship they just past stay close. Several pirates looks over towards Beta. "It's the Delta Destroyer!!" "Are you sure you want to do this?" They mumbled. "He took down a warlord." Rosa scoffed. "There chatter is getting annoying. Roku!" She called. "I'm on it!" He replied, jumping to the other ship. "Sorry guys. I don't wanna do this but we gotta win." He punched the deck of the ship causing a giant crack to form, slowly ripping the ship in two. "I don't mean to hit and run.....but see ya!" Roku ran and tried to jump back but was grabbed by the captain of the ship. "Where are you going?!" He growled, slamming Roku back into the deck. "Oh a fight?! Bring it!!" - "That idiot." Rosa exclaimed. "He had one job." Colt, watching, raised his sword, and the other members of the Alpha squad, jumped towards another boats and attacked them. Beta, smirking, folded his arms, and looked at them. "Hah, now you know the power of the Beta Pirates!" Rosa face palmed. "I'm surrounded by idiots." - The captain throws Roku into the mast of his ship. "You damn child. Don't you know who I am?!" "No. Not at all. Do you know who I'' am?" Roku replied. As the captain threw a punch, Roku flipped over him. "I'm the Next Pirate King!!" He pulled a board the from the deck and chunked it towards the captain. On impact it broke into pieces. "I'm Captain Cole. And I'm the next Pirate King. Know your place!!" He roared, pulling his hand out of the mast and charging for Roku. Roku charged back, he cocked his fist back ready to attack. When they met they're fists collided and Cole was sent flying. "No! I'm the Pirate King!" Roku looked back ready to attack his crew, but they were already down. "What happened?" "We took care of it." Colt replied. "And Captain Beta will be the Pirate King." The Alpha squad, pumped their fist, and everyone on the Beta ship cheered, with Rosa Face palming even more. - Hyperion, flying, saw a strange sight. A wrestler with a marine coat running on the water, while flexing his muscles. "YEAH! I'M GOING TO POUND THOSE PIRATES INTO MINCE MEAT! MIGHTY MIGUEL, YOU'RE HERE TO SHINE!" "That's......something....let's go see!" He cooed, diving down to Miguel. Hyperion landed on his shoulder. ''They'll let anyone be marines these days. Something in the distance shines. Ooh. Whats that? As it gets closer it gets larger. Sounds of revolving blades blast from it. That can't be! In the distance Hyperion saw Kent behind a giant fan. "PIRATES!!" Miguel shouted as he jumped aboard their ship. "GET READY!!" He bellowed. "Who the heck is that?" Kent, pointed at him, and Rangton, sweated a little. "He's a 3rd star vice admiral... Let me help, that Hyperion guy, and Brog? They'd be a 1st star vice admiral level." Miguel, in an instant, was behind Raion, and slammed him against the ground, with Haki. "HELL YEAH! YOU PIRATES ARE GOING DOWN... I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT STILL!" He flexed his muscles, and started to strike muscle man poses. Raion pulls himself out of the hole. He teleports a few feet and stand up. "That's it!! I'm kicking his ass!!" Quantum energy formed around his fists. "RAION!!!" Barked Hiroka. "Stand down." "What?! Why?" "This isn't your call to make. Back on our ship, maybe. But here no. Besides...we have others to worry about." Her gaze focused on the crow on Miguel's shoulder. "Hyperion." She voiced under her breath, barely noticeable. Tack jumps up with his fist cocked back. "Gomu Gomu no..BAM!!" He sent out a flying fist into Miguel's face knocking him back. The crow in his shoulder flew off upon the railing of the ship. As Tack landed, Miguel sent a punch his way. "KABE!!" The clang of something hitting metal filled the area. Kent stood under Miguel's fist with a metal wall shielding him and Tack. Raion charged forward and shot out several energy balls into Miguel's body. As they made contact a random explosion happened. Some froze, some bursted into flames, some struck him with lightning. Tack came from under the shield. "Yo! Rubber boy!" Called Wayward, he was a full Wyvern. "Hop on!" Tack, jumps on, and Miguel, is surrounded by Zozo, Fantasia, Taka, and Ness. "Oh... COME AT ME!" He jumps in, slams Taka and Ness onto the ground, lifts Fantasia, throws her down, and is behind Zozo, and headbutts him. Miguel, laughs, and flexes his body. Raion, watching, starts to sweat a little. "Geez, vice admirals got a lot stronger." Rangton, behind Raion, grabs him. "He works for Terry, and Terry only wants some of the best under him. Besides, Miguel was a wrestling champion. It's said 300 wrestlers, of the highest class challenged him in a match, and he beat them in under 3 minutes. This guy, is stupid, idiotic, but he's stronger then Tack." "Hmm...." Raion carefully observes Miguel. "That makes a lot of sense." Wayward flies around the ship, circling Miguel, waiting for the time to strike. As Miguel makes his assault on Nova, he dives in. "It's now or never!" He shouted diving into Miguel. Tack jumps off of Wayward's back. He looks down and he's above of Miguel. "Gomu Gomu no RAIN!!" He called down, unleashing a barrage of punches from above. As Miguel is pummeled by the attack, Fea and Airi take the offensive. They draw their swords and charge for him. Airi jumped in front of Miguel and stared him in his eyes. "Firebird!" She swung her swords and a burning red slash flew into Miguel. As Miguel stumbled back, Fea launched herself into the air. "Storm Hell!" She begun to spin at a rapid pace, her swords cut into Miguel forcing him back again and again. She kicked off of him letting him fall to the ground. "I got it!" Called Kent as he rushed towards Mighel. "Gia Gia no SUREJJIHAMNA!!" Kent's fist became mechanical and increased in size, then darkened to a pure jet black. "Nighty night." Miguel, hits the ground, and looks hurt. "And now... A hero falls... BUT LIKE A PHONEIX, HE RISES AGAIN! TO KICK ASS!" He gets up, flexing his muscles, and everyone looks shocked. Tack, looking at him, gulps. "He's stronger then Benjamin!" Miguel, flexing his muscle, pats his stomach. "100% natural muscle! and 100% human, no devil fruit. I don't need that nancy pancy crap, just stone harb pure MUSCLES! OH YEAH! ROCK YOU LIKE A HURRICANE!" Hyperion, watching, face faulted. Thinking he was a massive idiot. Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters